


The Force of an Alpha

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Death, Dean really needs an Alpha, General!Death, M/M, Military Kink, Scents, Strangers to Lovers, displays of Alpha behavior, mechanic!Dean, omega!dean, private conversations in public places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Dean knew he was going to have to control his libido when someone in a military uniform with a classic car pulls into his garage





	The Force of an Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Military Kink Square for my SPN ABO Bingo Card

Dean knew he was in trouble when he saw the sleek, ivory colored classic Cadillac Coupe Deville pull into his shop. He knew he was going to be horny when he looked inside and saw the crisp uniform of a man in the military through the tinted windows. And he knew he was going to be salivating when he smelled chrysanthemums, Easter lilies, and something bitter underneath of it all and identified the man in the vehicle as an Alpha. **  
**

Swallowing down his nerves, so to speak, he made his way over to the driver’s side window and gently rapped on the glass.

“Hi there,” he greeted, glancing at the rankings on the man’s shoulders, “General. What can I do for you today?” He kept his voice light and happy, smiling and licking his lower lip as he observed the man.

“I wish to have a tune up done, Mr…?” the man said, looking at him. The man was gaunt and as pale as his car, but there was a certain fervor in his eyes. Something about looking into those dark brown eyes made Dean shiver.

“Winchester, General. Dean Winchester,” he said. “I’m the owner and mechanic here at Classic Restorations.”

“Do you have a partner in business?” the general asked, looking around.

“One, he does body work mostly, but he’s gone for the week,” Dean explained. Lucifer had decided to ditch him for the week and go with Sam on a fifth honeymoon. In two years.

“And do the both of you know what you’re doing?” the Alpha asked.

Dean nodded. “Yes, General. We both own classic cars ourselves. He’s got a ‘63 Pontiac Firebird and I’ve got a ‘67 Chevy Impala. You’ve got a, I’d say a ‘58 Caddy, the Coupe Deville?”

The man gave an impressed nod. “‘59, but the rest is right. Most people mistake this for an El Dorado,” he said.

“Are you kidding me? El Dorados are convertible, this clearly isn’t a convertible,” Dean said. “Well, if I could have you step out of the car, I’ll take you into my office and you can let me know what you want done for the tune up, General.” He pulled away from the driver’s side door, running a reverent hand down the Caddy’s hood. “She’s gorgeous, Sir.”

“Thank you, Mr. Winchester,” the general said, stepping out of the car with a graceful sort of elegance that had Dean weak at the knees. He glanced over at the black Impala and used a silver cane to point to it. “Is that yours?”

Dean looked over, swelling with pride at his Baby. “Yep. That’s her.”

“She’s remarkable.” The general looked at Dean now and he had a speculative look about him.

Dean tried to reign his arousal down. Military people turned him on like no body’s business. Especially military Alphas. Especially military Alphas who smelled good. And definitely military Alphas who have an appreciation for classic cars. And right now, this general was hitting all the marks and looking at him with contemplation.

Fuck. He better not get this coveralls covered in slick again. That was embarrassing the last time that happened.

“My name is Brigadier General Julian Richings,” the Alpha stated, reaching out to shake Dean’s hand. Dean took it, shook it, felt electricity tingle up his spine. He smiled warmly.

“Shall we go inside your office?” General Richings asked.

“Yes, Sir, of course,” Dean said, sternly telling himself not to act like a honey eyed Omega. No way. Not even if this man was hitting every single kink in the book.

They talked for about an hour, discussing what General Richings wanted done and negotiating costs. Dean used the fifteen percent military discount he keeps on hand and ramped it up to twenty-five, murmuring to himself it’s because of rank. Honestly, he just wanted to be nice to the Alpha. And yeah, maybe flirt with him. He’s only human.

They had shaken on a price and Dean offered to let the General stay in his office and relax while he worked. It wouldn’t take long, he assured him, it was a simple tune up of an oil change and fluids check, plus replacing brake pads and tires. A four hour job, tops.

That was, until his stomach rumbled loudly. He looked at the clock and inwardly sighed. He had, once again, worked through his lunch. No matter, another four hours until eating wasn’t too bad.

“Did I keep you through your meal, Mr. Winchester?” General Richings asked with an arched eyebrow.

“Yeah, it happens, Sir. I get involved with a client or I’m working on a car and don’t pay attention to the time,” Dean said in an offhand voice. “No matter. Let’s go get started with that oil change.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Mr. Winchester,” the Alpha scoffed. “Let me take out for a bite to eat. I hear there’s a wonderful diner on the corner of Fourth and Market.”

Dean knows the diner well. “Best apple pie in the area,” he said. “And you don’t have to do that, Sir. It’s not a big deal.”

The general gave a somewhat long suffering sigh, as if Dean were a fly he had been failing to kill. “Mr. Winchester,” he said and all of Dean’s efforts of trying not to show how aroused he was went flying out the garage. “If I didn’t want to do it, I wouldn’t have offered. You need your strength to work on the car.”

Dean swallowed and nodded, realizing that this wasn’t a mere suggestion and offer. It was an order. “Yes, Sir, of course. Should we take my car?”

“Yes,” General Richings said.

Dean swiped his keys off his desk.

They found a little booth in the corner and Dean squirmed in the seat a little, praying he didn’t leak onto the seat before looking at the familiar waitress with a warm smile. “Anna, how’s it hanging?” he asked warmly.

“Well if it isn’t Dean Winchester,” Anna laughed, smiling at him. “I’m doing good, how are you? It’s been about a month since I’ve last seen you.”

“Been busy down at the shop, Lucifer’s on the fifth honeymoon since he mated and married Sammy,” Dean admitted.

“He left you again?” Anna laughed. “Well, at least we should be expecting pups from them any day now.”

Dean groaned, remembering the time he caught Lucifer spread out over the hood of his Firebird while Sam plowed into him at the shop. “You’re telling me,” he muttered.

“So who’s your date?” Anna asked.

“General Richings,” the Alpha said with a polite smile before Dean could say this isn’t a date, it’s a business lunch.

“Ooohhh, Dean, good catch,” Anna praised. “Well, good on you, General, for taking out my boy.”

“Oh?” General Richings asked with a raised eyebrow. Dean resisted the urge to shrink his seat as he realized that eyebrow was directed at him, especially since Anna kept talking.

“He overworks himself sometimes,” Anna went on. “He’s usually in about twice a week to pick up pies and sometimes lunch, but that’ll go on for about a month or so and then poof! He disappears for a month or longer. And he’ll always say the same thing. ‘Work got busy’. Only times we really let him off the hook is when he has a heat. The poor thing gets nasty heats. I remember one time-”

“And that’s enough of the sharing is caring time,” Dean said, “Thank you, Anna. Could I get a cup of coffee and my usual?”

“Bacon cheeseburger, hold the lettuce, extra cheese, and onion rings?” Anna inquired, bringing out her pad.

“Yeah, sure thing.” He was trying to avoid General Richings’ eye. He could sense that this Alpha- whom he barely knew- was about to give him a lecture.

“And what for you, General?” Anna asked cheerfully. 

The Alpha perused the menu before offering Anna another polite smile. He does have a pleasant smile. “I will take the triple stacker with French fries on the side.”

“Alright, and what will you have to drink?” Anna asked, writing it down.

“Do you carry Coke products?” he asked.

“Yep, sure do.”

“Then I will take a regular Coke.”

“Alright, gentlemen, I’ll give Gabriel the order and be back shortly.” She took their menus and walked off.

“So, Dean,” General Richings said, looking at Dean with the raised eyebrow of dominance. “You work too hard?”

Dean shrugged. “Sometimes gotta make sacrifices,” he said. “Me and my business partner, we’re both Omegas. Loads of folks think it’s not right, seeing especially an auto shop run by two Omegas. Luc’s got it easier- he’s been mated for two years now, to my baby brother. They’re on vacation right now. I think Sammy mandates that. But me? I’m unclaimed.”

“And why is that, Dean? You’re a reasonably attractive Omega,” the Alpha said, steepling his fingers together. “With a rather interesting scent. Most people don’t think of apple pie and leather polish together.”

Dean chuckled. “Mom joked that I was born as a Metallica song,” he said. “I’m not mated because, well, just never found one. It doesn’t bother me none. I’ve got my kid brother, a good business partner, a good business. I got a good life. Not to mention I dunno how many Alphas would like an Omega like me. You know? Pulled themselves up by their bootstraps and are independent of an Alpha. Pisses my dad off, but hey, there ain’t nothin’ he can do ‘bout it.”

General Richings nodded, taking the words in. “And your heats are… intense?”

Dean nodded. “I took suppressants for a long time,” he explained, “And I got off ‘em about three years ago. I couldn’t take it anymore, ‘cause they tend to fog the mind a bit sometimes, right when your body naturally wants to go into heat. It nearly cost me my life.”

The other eyebrow joined the raised one before lowering, as if asking Dean to explain.

“I hadn’t locked the hoists when I was workin’ on an old VW Bug, sixties era,” the Omega continued. “It was one of those foggy days, and normally I wouldn’t even be under the car, but the filter for the oil on it was in a tricky spot. The car slipped off the jack. I dunno where Lucifer found the strength to stop the car from crushing me, maybe it’s ‘cause Bugs were somewhat light, but I could’ve died, ‘specially if it wasn’t a Bug. So I went off them.”

“And your heats returned with a vengeance,” the Alpha finished.

Dean nodded. “I can’t even leave my room most days,” he said.

“Have you tried seeing Alphas in that condition?” he asked, halting the conversation as Anna brought them their drinks.

Dean smiled at Anna and took a long sip of his coffee. “Couple of times,” he admitted. “But they wore out too quickly, or something. Never saw them again, either. I dunno, Sir.”

“It seems to me like they may not have been strong enough to handle you,” the other man mused. “An Omega like you needs a certain amount of… force, in order to be taken care of.”

Dean swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry despite having just sipped the dark bitter liquid in front of him. He watched the general take a long drink from his Coke. “The force that comes from someone in the military you mean… Sir?” he managed to say.

“Military kink, Mr. Winchester?” General Richings’ eyes danced with amusement.

“A bit,” Dean said a little defensively.

“Nothing wrong with that, but that is a very good example.” The Alpha leaned across the table, the scent of chrysanthemums and lilies filling the air between them, reacting with leather polish and apple pie pleasurably. “Tell me, Dean, have you ever been with an Alpha in the military?”

Dean nodded. “Couple of times, Sir,” he admitted truthfully.

“And? Were they enlisted, or officers?”

“Enlisted,” Dean replied.

“Ah. Ever been with an officer?”

Dean shook his head.

General Richings leaned back in his seat, a secretive smile coming into play. “We might have to test out and see how well a general in the military can handle you after lunch, Mr. Winchester.”

Dean’s prayer that he wouldn’t leak slick onto his coveralls and the booth seat went unanswered. “God, yes,” he choked.

“After lunch,” the Alpha said firmly.

“Yes, Alpha,” Dean answered.

As it turns out, a general in the military could handle Dean’s needs as an Omega very well. They both felt a bit sorry for the Impala, who saw every inch of Dean in a new way under the warm Texan sun.

But Dean wasn’t sorry when he mated and married General Julian Richings in a private ceremony four weeks later, only to soil the best dress uniform in existence (and his own tux) at their reception when his new mate hurried them into the coat closet to fuck.

Having his kink for an Alpha in military uniform paid off in some way- and he finally got the two hundred and fifty from Sam that he had been promised in a bet from when they were younger, when Sam said he wouldn’t find an Alpha in the military.

All in all, Dean Winchester-Richings won.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
